Edward Newgate
Edward Newgate, známy tiež ako “Bielofúz“, bol kapitánom Bielofúzových pirátov a bol známy ako “najsilnejší muž sveta“ po smrti Gol D. Rogera. Bol členom štyroch Yonko, ktorí vládnu Novému Svetu, až do svojej smrti behom vojny v Marineforde. Vzľad Vo svojich mladších rokoch nosil rozopnutú hnedú vestu a čiernu šatku, a jeho charakteristické fúzy zatiaľ nemal. Neskôr mu narástli nápadné fúzy v tvare polmesiaca, vďaka ktorému získal svoj prídomok, “Bielofúz“. Keď mal 52 rokov, nosil modro-žltú pirátsku čiapku so svojim symbolom na čiernej šatke a pod nimi dlhé, blonďavé vlasy. Edward bol abnormálne veľký, skoro trikrát väčší než normálny človek. Avšak narozdiel od ostatných veľkých ľudí mal správne proporcie. Mal dlhú tvár, plnú vrások (obzvlášť v oblasti očí) kvôli svojej starobe, a mnoho jaziev na hrudi, a bol veľmi svalnatý. Jeho bicepsy sa zväčšovali kedykoľvek použil svoji silu diablovho ovocia. Ako všetci jeho muži, mal svoj vlastní symbol vytetovaný na chrbte. V mange sú jeho oči hnedé, ale v anime sú viac do žlta. Na hlave nosil čiernu čelenku a na chrbte biely, kapitánsky plášť, ktorý voľne visel na jeho širokých ramenách a bol na ňom jeho symbol. Vždy bol videný s odkrytým hrudníkom a nosil svetlé, voľné nohavice zastrčené vo veľkých čiernych topánkach, a tmavú pirátsku šatku okolo pasu. Keď nebojoval, bol väčšinou na kyslíku a pripojený k niekoľkým medickým prístrojom, kvôli jeho zdravotným problémom spôsobeným starnutím. V mange, potom čo Akainu zničil polovicu jeho hlavy, Edward stratil svoje ľavé oko a ľavú stranu fúzov, a taktiež mal obriu dieru v jeho hrudníku, spôsobenú Squardom a neskôr aj Akainom. Za celých 72 rokov jeho života však nezískal ani jedno zranenie na chrbte, pretože nikdy neutekal zo svojich bojov. Ako dieťa nosil svetlé tričko bez rukávov s čiernym nápisom. Taktiež nosil krátke nohavice a bielu šatku. Mal obväzy a modriny zo svojich bojov. Osobnosť Edward sa zdal byť vo svojich mladších rokoch veľmi veselý a bezstarostný. Narozdiel od jeho druhov, ktorí túžili po pokladoch a bohatstve, on chcel len rodinu a považoval to za jeho najväčší poklad. Jeho vláda na mori, reputácia a veľká sila z neho urobili veľmi sebaistým a odvážnym mužom. Keď sa po prvýkrát objavil, zdalo sa, že nevidí žiadne chyby vo svojich rozhodnutiach a odmietal všetky rady od ostatných, napríklad keď mu jeho zdravotníčky hovorili, aby nepil toľko alkoholu, alebo keď ho Shanks varoval ohľadom Čiernofúza. Neskôr sa však ukázalo, že bol omnoho viac pozorný, než sa zdalo (avšak tak jednal len, keď k tomu mal silný dôvod – napr. u Rybáckeho ostrova, ktorý chcel oslobodiť od pirátov, alebo u Acea, ktorého si vážil ako vlastného syna). Aj keď vyzeral, že má až príliš veľké ego, hlboko vo vnútri vedel, že nebol nič viac než len obyčajný muž a bol si veľmi dobre vedomý svojej smrteľnosti. Vedel, že mladí ľudia sú kľúčom k budúcnosti, a že ich životy sú omnoho dôležitejšie, než ten jeho. Taktiež sa zdalo, že rád rozpráva o minulosti; prvými vecami, o ktorých rozprával so Shanksom, keď ho navštívil, boli staré spomienky z posledných 22 rokoch, a keď uvidel Buggyho behom vojny, vybavil si pár spomienok z minulosti. Ľudia, ktorí boli vtedy deti, v jeho očiach stále zostali deťmi, aj muži silní ako ďalší Yonko – Shanks, alebo Admirál Aokiji. Jeden zo spôsobov, ako ho uspokojiť, bolo priniesť mu alkohol (najlepšie veľmi kvalitný a drahý), napiť sa s ním a pohovoriť si. Avšak ani toto nezaručovalo jeho plnú ochotu a spoluprácu, ako sme si mohli všimnúť z konverzácií, ktoré v minulosti prebehli medzi ním a Shanksom, Rogerom alebo Shikim. Edward veril, že je v poriadku, keď sa muž rozhodne, čo so svojim životom, pokiaľ toho na jeho konci nebude ľutovať. Potom, čo ho jeho vlastný muž, Squard, prebodol, Edward bol k nemu chápavý a všetko mu odpustil. Výraznou Edwardovou vlastnosťou boli jeho vysoké morálne štandardy: nikdy neodpustil smrť niekoho zo svojich mužov, a veril, že nikto nemôže žiť bez nejakého morálneho kódexu. Najväčším dôkazom jeho neochvejného zmyslu pre dobro a zlo bolo, keď vyhlásil vojnu Svetovej Vláde len, aby zachránil Acov život. Ďalším príkladom bolo, keď začal boj s Teachom (Čiernofúzom), aby pomstil Thatcha, aj keď bol v tej chvíli blízko smrti. Avšak za niektorých podmienok bol schopný ísť proti svojmu morálnemu kódexu, napríklad keď povedal Acovi, aby nechal Teacha byť, pretože z neho mal zlý pocit. Ako Gol D. Roger, Edward veril, že dieťa by nemalo byť zodpovedné za hriechy svojich rodičov, a povedal Squardovi, že by Ace nemal viniť za to, že jeho otec (Roger) vyvraždil Squardovu pôvodnú posádku. Edward mal veľmi blízky vzťah k všetkým členom svojej posádky. Nazýval ich svojimi “synmi“ a celú posádku bral ako jednu veľkú rodinu, ktorú nikdy nemohol mať. Vážil si každého člena rovnako, a kvôli jedinému z nich bol schopný rozpútať jednu z najväčších vojen v histórii. Rovnako veľa ďalších postav, Edward má jedinečný smiech, ktorým je “Gu ra ra ra ra“. Jeho smiech je podobný názvu jeho diablovho ovocia (Gura Gura no Mi), podobne ako u Perony. Avšak v anime (pred vojnou v Marineforde) bol jeho smiech zmenený na obyčajné “Ha ha ha ha ha“. V Americkom Shonen Jumpe je jeho smiech zmenený na “Gu ha ha ha ha“. Schopnosti Bielofúzovi bol udelený titul “najsilnejší muž na svete“ pre jeho bezkonkurenčnú fyzickú silu, a bol jeden z dvoch mužov, ktorí sa mohli rovnať samotnému mŕtvemu Kráľovi Pirátov, Gol D. Rogerovi, v priamom boji (jediný ďalší známy muž bol Mariňácky Více-admirál Monkey D. Garp). Bol jeden z Yonko, štyroch najmocnejších pirátov, ktorí vládnu druhej polovici Grand Line, spoločne so Shanksom, Kaidom a Charlotte Linlin (“Big Mom“). Sú považovaní za najväčšiu pirátsku hrozbu Svetovej Vláde. Bielofúzova reputácia sama o sebe stačila k tomu, aby jeho prehlásenie Rybáckého Ostrova za svoje teritórium odohnalo všetkých otrokárov a pirátov, čo nedokázala ani zmluva uzavretá so Svetovou Vládou pred 200 rokmi. Bielofúz, ako kapitán Bielofúzových pirátov, priamo velil zhruba 1600 pirátom rozdeleným do 16 divízií, z ktorých každú viedol jeden veľmi silný veliteľ. Dôkazom jeho sily je fakt, že Shichibukai a Svetová Vláda museli použiť všetky svoje dostupné sily, len aby byli pripravení s ním bojovať. Jeho sila bola tak ohromná, že sa len niektorí odvážili vyzvať jeho, alebo niekoho z jeho posádky. To robí z Acea, Crocodilea, Admirálov, Čiernofúza, Kaida a Luffyho malý počet odvážnych a veľmi silných ľudí. V minulosti sa Ace pokúsil zaútočiť na Bielofúza viac než stokrát, ale každý pokus skončil zlyhaním a zranením; Bielofúzova obrana bola tak mocná bez námahy, že sa dokázal brániť aj behom spánku. Potom, čo Akainu zabil Acea, Bielofúz ho brutálne zranil a Akainu sa nedokázal jeho sile vôbec brániť, čím ho Bielofúz dočasne vyradil z celej vojny za veľmi krátku dobu, len dvoma útokmi. Ďalším príkladom jeho sily je jeho “bitka“ so Shanksom; keď sa ich zbrane stretli, nebesia sa rozdelili na dve časti. Edward zablokoval seknutie obojručnej zbrane od obrieho Více-admirála Johna Gianta len jednou rukou, uhasil plamene u veľkého roztaveného kameňa vytvoreného Admirálom Akainom len jedným výdychom a zabránil obrovskej veslovacej lodi v postupe len rukou. Dokázal skákať do veľkej výšky, aby mohol zaútočiť na väčších nepriateľov, ako je John Giant. Mimo jeho ohromnej sily, Edward bol neuveriteľne skúsený bojovný stratég a súper samotnému Sengokovi. Jeho taktická zdatnosť bola ukázaná, keď rozptýlil pirátov v Marineforde tak, aby sa nestretávali s Pacifistmi, a keď sa dostal cez ochrannú stenu. Fyzické schopnosti Behom vojny Edward úplne premohol ohromné množstvo Mariňáckých dôstojníkov a obrov, ako je Vice-admirál Ronse, len jednou rukou a svojou schopnosťou diablovho ovocia. Mohol sa pohybovať značne veľkou rýchlosťou a nenápadnosťou aj napriek svojej nadmernej výške (napr. keď sa dostal za Akaina bez jeho povšimnutia). Zdalo sa, že mal Edward dosť zdravotných problémov, vychádzajúcich najskôr z jeho staroby a častého pitia alkoholu. Keď nebojoval, vždy bol obklopený sestričkami a bol napichnutý hneď na niekoľko zdravotných zariadeniach, vrátane kyslíkových trubíc. Aj napriek tomu však pil saké priamo zo sudu a konal proti vôli zdravotníkov. Marco si však všimol, že Edwardovo zdravie len zhoršuje a už nemá dosť dobré reflexy, aby uhol nečakanému útoku Squarda, čo bolo v minulosti pre Edwarda niečím veľmi ľahkým k dosiahnutiu. Aj so svojimi zdravotnými problémami bol Edward stále považovaný za najnebezpečnejšieho a najsilnejšieho piráta, čo nás privádza k otázke; ako silný asi bol vo svojich najlepších rokoch? Jeho fyzická odolnosť a vysoký prah bolesti boli úžasné: bol schopný pokračovať v boji aj napriek niekoľkým život ohrozujúcich zranení, ktoré získal, vrátane chýbajúcej časti hlavy (v mange) a diere v hrudníku. Toto dokazuje, že mal Edward obrovské množstvo výdrže a odolnosti; či už získal v boji akékoľvek zranenie, pokračoval ďalej v boji dopredu a zastavil sa až keď na neho skoro všetci Čiernofúzovi piráti vystrieľali zásobníky a ubodali ho k smrti. V boji proti Čiernofúzovi bolo ukázané, že aj v jeho veku, v ťažko zranenom stave a bez schopnosti svojho diablovho ovocia, dokázal bez námahy poraziť nepriateľa na úrovni Shichibukaia. Vo vojne získal 267 rán mečom, 152 strelných rán a 46 rán z dela, a polovica jeho hlavy bola úplne zničená; to je dohromady 465 zranení. Navyše bol Edward zasiahnutý jedným z Kizarových laserových paprskov a dvoma Akainovými magma útokmi. Avšak aj po obdržaní toľkých rán vo svojom už tak zoslabenému stavu zomrel v stoji, čo je pôsobivý výkon v porovnaní s ostatnými postavami. Diablovo ovocie Edward zjedol diablovo ovocie typu Paramecia, umožňujúce užívateľovi vytvárať vibrácie (alebo otrasy). V angličtine sa nazýva Tremor-Tremor Fruit (Vibrácia-vibrácia ovocie). Ovocie zjedol Edward, ale po jeho smrti bolo ukradnuté Teachom. Toto ovocie je nechvalne známe ako ovocie, ktoré dokáže zničiť svet a je považované za najsilnejšie ovocie typu Paramecia. Je zatiaľ jediný užívateľ diablovho ovocia, ktorý nepomenoval svoje útoky. Zbraň Bielofúz bojoval s veľmi ťažkým kopím zvaným “bisento“ (masívnejšia verzia japonskej naginaty), a bol ohromne skúsený v jeho používaní. Veľkosť zbrane je obrovská, sediaca jej vlastníkovi, s pruhovanou tyčou (v anime obyčajne hnedá farba, v mange boli pruhy červené a žlté), končiaca v guľatom okraji, a obrovskou, zahnutou čepeľou pripojenou k tyči zlatou časťou, zdobenou niečím, čo vyzerá ako morský had. S Bielofúzovou ohromnou silou a zručnosťami bolo bisento dosť silné, aby sa zrazilo so Shanksovou šabľou, čo spôsobilo rozdelenie neba na dve polovice. Bielofúz v boji väčšinou držal bisento oboma rukami, ale vedel ho efektívne využívať aj len jednou rukou. Väčšinou ju nosil v pravej ruke, aj keď jeho čepeľ občas zabodol do zeme, aby mohol používať obe ruky pre svoje diablovo ovocie. Bisento mohlo byť použité v kombinácii s jeho diablovým ovocím a Busoshōku Haki k zvýšeniu až tak obrovských škôd, ktoré pôsobilo, a zároveň k prebúraniu akýchkoľvek potenciálnych obranných schopností diablovho ovocia u protivníka. Bisento je extrémne odolné; zastavilo Akainov magma útok, bez toho aby sa roztopilo alebo získalo akékoľvek viditeľné poškodenie, aj keď to môže byť vďaka ochrane Bielofúzovho Busoshōku Haki. Taktiež vydržalo seknutie obojručnou zbraňou od obrieho Více-admirála Johna Gianta. Po Bielofúzovej smrti zostalo bisento pevne zabodnuté v jeho hrobe, ako jeho symbol, spoločne s jeho plášťom a potrhanou vlajkou jeho posádky. Haki Edward bol jeden z mála ľudí, ktorí ovládli všetky tri typy Haki. So svojim Kenbunshōku Haki, Edward predpovedal všetky Aceove pokusy ho zabiť; aj keď spal, odrazil každý pokus a odhodil ho do veľkej vzdialenosti, čím často aj poškodil svoju loď. V Marinefordskom prístave predpovedal Crocodileov náhly útok, ale neuhol, pretože vedel, že ho Luffy zablokuje. Avšak, kvôli jeho veku a zhoršujúcom sa zdraviu, nedokázal predpovedať Squardovu zradu a bol ťažko zranený, čo bolo, podľa Marca, od neho úplne nečakané. Jeho kontrola nad Busoshōku Haki bola dosť dobrá na to, aby mohol, vo väčšine prípadoch, vyrušiť nedotknuteľnosť Logie. V minulosti bol schopný poraziť Crocodilea (aj keď nevieme, či už vtedy mal Crocodile svoje ovocie, alebo nie) a poraziť Acea viac než stokrát. Rozdelenie neba pri zrážke so Shanksom bolo taktiež výsledkom úžasného Busoshōku Haki vo vnútri ich zbraní. Behom vojny Edward úspešne zranil Akaina, čo sa Marcovi s Vistom pomocou ich Busoshōku Haki nepodarilo. Ovládal Haoshōku Haki, aj keď nikdy nebolo ukázané, ako ho používa. Vo vojne bol na pokraji jeho použitia, aby zachránil Acea pred popravou, ale kvôli zlému zdraviu sa mu to nepodarilo. Smrť Edwarda "Bielofúza" Newgata "Rovnako ako tí, čo nasledujú Rogerovu vôľu, sa určite nájde niekto, kto bude nasledovať tú Aceovu! Aj keď vymyje jeho pokrvnú líniu.. jeho ohnivá vôľa nikdy nevyhasne! Je to niečo, čo sa v minulosti predávalo po celé pokolenia. V budúcnosti.. sa určite nájde niekto, kto ne svojich bedrách ponesie históriu ďalšej dekády, a zmení celý svet.. Obávajte sa obrovskej vojny, ktorá ako lavína zaplaví celý svet! Mňa to osobne nezaujímalo.. ale až niekto nájde ten obrovský poklad, tak sa celý svet obráti hore nohami.. A niekto ho určite nájde.. Ten deň sa nezadržiteľne blíži.. ONE PIECE EXISTUJE!" -''Edwardove posledné slová pred smrťou'' Aj keď bol mŕtvy, jeho telo nespadlo na zem! Pohľad na jeho mŕtve, ránami pokryté telo, týčiace sa nad nepriateľmi.. bol vskutku monštrózny! Vo vojne získal 267 rán mečom, 152 strelných rán a 46 rán z dela, a polovica jeho hlavy bola úplne zničená. Ale.. ani po tak búrlivom živote.. mu na jeho hrdom chrbte.. nezostala ani jediná jazvička! Kategória:Piráti Kategória:Pirátskí kapitáni Kategória:Uživatelia Diablovho ovocia Kategória:Užívatelia Haki Kategória:Yonko